


Unchained

by evilsmile171



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Club Owner!Gabriel, Customer!Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Handcuff Kink, Handcuffed Together, Lapdances, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mob Family!Novaks, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Stripper Dean, stripteases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsmile171/pseuds/evilsmile171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak started out his life wanting to put his past behind him. In particular his family. But the one person who will drag him back in turns out to be a dangerous and passionate love affair. Can he balance his terrifying family and a green eyed stripper who hypnotizes him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I am warning you, Cassie” Gabriel’s voice threatened over the phone, “if you don’t come out tonight, I’m going to drag your ass out myself!”

Castiel Novak sighed. This happened every weekend. His brother’s misguided attempts to make him stop working and come to a bar were never actually fun. Gabriel always went out with several drunk friends and tried to make them sleep with Castiel. The first time it happened, he didn’t speak to his brother for a month. 

“I just have a lot of work here…” Castiel trailed off vaguely. 

“No you don’t.” Gabriel shot back. 

“Yes I do.”

“You know what? Strike what I said earlier. I’m going to hire guys. With guns. To come kidnap you. And you’re going to have to party with us in handcuffs.”

“Gabriel I am not coming out tonight.” Castiel growled. He was really not in the mood for all of this. 

“You never go out with me! And tonight’s my big reopening! You gotta come!” he begged.

“Even free drinks aren’t going to be enough. Sorry, thanks but no thanks.” 

“Fine but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Gabriel hung up quickly. 

Castiel sighed. He loved his brother, he really did. But sometimes… he just wanted to wring his neck. 

As crazy as Gabriel Novak was, he didn’t really think his brother would send someone to kidnap him at gunpoint.   
Castiel sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. As he was waiting for his piece of crap hp computer to start up, his iPhone chimed four times. He read the texts from Gabriel. 

Get your lazy ass out here! This is the craziest night ever!

You know this is an important night for me and I won’t rest until you’re here!

I’m tired of my friends asking about your perky ass!

GET! OVER! HERE!

Castiel shut his phone off quickly. He was tired of the interruptions. 

He finally delved into his 15,000+ word screenplay he’d been working on for the past six months. It wasn’t going very well… he brought it to a producer and pitched the idea but they said it needed to be massively revamped. 

Castiel didn’t want to live off his family’s money forever. He really needed to make this good so he could completely cut them off. Until then, he had to live by their rules. Which meant he couldn’t tell them he was gay or even date because someone might see. 

But with the way his writer’s block had been going, he’d probably never even think of another idea let alone redoing the one he already had. 

Castiel scanned through the rest of the document, poring over his notes and making a few changes to the plot. But it still wasn’t anything groundbreaking. 

He stood up to get a glass of water. He was about to pour a glass when the front door to his apartment burst open. 

“FBI! GET ON THE GROUND!” A blonde man in a police officer uniform kicked the door in. A Kevlar vest was strapped around his chest that indeed read, FBI. That certainly wasn’t Gabriel…

He saw that his cup of water had shattered to the floor in haste to hold up his hands. 

The police officer aimed a pretty real looking gun at him. Castiel realized this was definitely not one of Gabriel’s pranks. This was the real deal.

“I SAID FBI! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND OR I’LL SHOOT!”  
Castiel shot down on the floor so fast that he hit his chin on the tile floor. He felt pain shoot up his face. 

“Please, I don’t know… what is happening?!” he blubbered from the floor. He felt hands pin his arms behind his back and he couldn’t help but feel a ridiculous heat shoot to his groin. Handcuffs made the green eyed officer extremely hot.

The officer put a knee into his back as he handcuffed him. “You’re under arrest for aiding a suspect in a federal crime. I’m taking you down town.”

“I don’t know what I did… please just tell me what’s going on!” Castiel felt like he was in tears. This was not happening. 

The officer got him up roughly and shoved him out of the apartment. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”

Castiel nodded silently. The FBI agent was surprisingly strong and pulled him into the elevator easily. They rode the four floors to the ground floor in silence. Castiel felt a hand on his arm jerk him out of the elevator and into a waiting black van that was idling outside.   
Another officer was in the van’s driver’s seat. He smirked at Castiel. 

“This the guy?” the long haired brunette asked, grinning stupidly. He looked a little like a hippie. 

“Fuck if I know, he was in the apartment.” Castiel was shoved unceremoniously into the back by the strong green eyed officer. These two looked kind of similar. Well at least in height and monstrous muscles. 

His nose caught on a buckle and he felt terrified when he heard the door slam shut. Was someone running drugs through his apartment? Was he an unknowing drug mule? That was it, wasn’t it? He knew he should have let his brother pay for an apartment in a better neighborhood.   
Castiel slowly sat up as the van started driving at top speed. The blonde officer turned around at once and yelled for him to stay down on the seat. 

Castiel did what he was told. He knew this was probably going to end up being the worst night of his life. He didn’t want to make it any worse by being shot. He was being taken to prison! Prison! God, if his brothers could see him now…

He raised his eyes up to see which streets they were taking. His eyes widened when they drove towards the police station. The driver passed by it after exclaiming, ‘no damn parking!’

They drove for a few minutes, trying to find parking around the block. Finally the car slowed to a halt and the young officers pulled him out. The hippie one held open a door to what looked like the back of a warehouse. 

They were going to kill him weren’t they? Oh god.

The green eyed officer pushed him inside. Strangely there was a loud bass thumping somewhere… like...  
Sure enough Gabriel swaggered over to them with a broad smile. They were at his brother’s nightclub called Sweets. 

“Cassie! You made it! So nice of you to come to my reopening!” His brother sucked on a lollipop happily for a few moments. 

Castiel stared at him in shock. “Gabriel did you actually just fucking pay people with guns to kidnap me?!” 

“Yep!” Gabriel looked proud of himself.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Castiel bellowed, straining to wrench his neck. Unfortunately the cuffs and the fake police officer were holding him back. 

Gabriel held up his hands. “Look the guns weren’t loaded and they weren’t really cops. One of them is my dancers and his kid brother. It’s not my fault I had to get drastic!”

“GABRIEL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” 

His brother chuckled as he walked out the door. “Not with those handcuffs on, you’re not!”

The green eyed officer, definitely the stripper, eyed him over. “Damn, thought you had it bad, huh Sammy? That Gabriel is a dick.”

Castiel just fumed silently. 

“Dean is he going to pay us now?” the hippie officer named, Sammy asked.

“Nah. Gotta wait till closing.” 

Castiel felt suddenly irritated. “Can you let me out of my handcuffs now? I’d like to call a cab.”

The green eyed man grinned. “Nope! Boss gave me special instructions for you.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. Of course he did. 

“The fuck? Just I need to go home to-!“

“To work?” The man smirked. “That’s just what he thought you would say. Sorry. Weekends are for fun only.”

He was being led into the nightclub which was all flashing lights and dancing men on poles. A fairly large crowd was dancing vigorously to the sticky music.   
Castiel did not like the claustrophobia, the sweat and the noise that nightclubs brought.

But he didn’t really have the energy to protest. Once Gabriel wanted something, he usually got it one way or another. There was no use trying to get out of it. His brother had really thought this one through. 

“So what? You’re going to force me to have fun?” Castiel grumped.

“If that’s what my $500 extra pay says to do, then I’m gonna do it.” The officer quipped. He pushed Castiel on a stool at the bar. The other fake FBI agent seemed to have found other things to do than babysit and was nowhere to be found.

The man held up two fingers and the blonde bartender came over with two free drinks. She shot Cas a look but then decided not to ask about the handcuffs.

The dancer had to ask for a straw for Castiel whose hands were still cuffed behind the back. The bartender was obviously trying to hold back laughter as she came back with a green curly straw. He just glared at the drink being shoved at him with the obnoxious straw. 

The dancer rolled his eyes. “Just drink it, grumpy cat.”

Castiel fixed him with a blank stare. Then he downed his whole drink in one swallow. It burned a little on the way down.  
The man still clad in his glaringly tight uniform, widened his eyes. He tentatively swallowed the rest of his down. 

“God ugh!” he shuddered. “Whiskey is supposed to be savored not chugged!”

“Who orders whiskey in a nightclub?” Castiel practically had to yell over the pounding music.

“It’s free drinks! What would you order then?” the man challenged from the next stool over. 

Castiel frowned. “Uh a fruity drink or shots?”

Green eyes flashed excitedly. “You wanna do shots?!”

Castiel shrugged. The man grinned wickedly. 

“Let’s do it.” He ordered them several shots of tequila. 

The bar tender shook her blonde curls disapprovingly at them. Castiel knew this was going to be unpleasant. But he was stuck in handcuffs for the rest of the night and he didn’t care. 

The fake officer had to tip back the shot glass into Castiel’s mouth before taking his. The sixth shot was mostly spilled on his face. The man’s whole body shook with laughter.

He felt warm all of a sudden and not from the packed heat of the bar crowd.

“Now what?” he asked. 

The man looked at him eagerly. “Wanna dance?”

Castiel felt a little overwhelmed. Was he even a good dancer? He couldn’t remember when the last time he danced was…  
It didn’t seem to matter because he was being pulled to the dance floor, hands still behind his back. He felt ridiculous.

The dancer led them to middle of the dance floor, pushing people out of the way. The back wall next to the stage was lined with couples not really dancing but grinding to the music. Castiel felt suspicious that some of them were just having sex on the wall. 

Gabriel paid for this?! Castiel’s mind went terribly blank when the gorgeous green eyed man pushed him to the wall with a smirk.

“Ready for this Castiel?” he whispered in his ear, hot breath tickling his neck. 

“It’s just… I don’t know your name!” he was trying to say over the music.

“It’s Dean.” He grinned wickedly as he started grinding him into the wall. His hips were doing a sort of rolling motion on Castiel’s hips that cut off all further thought. 

At one point in the song Dean drew his mouth to his neck and laved sinfully as his hips gyrated on his. The sensations were way too much. He didn’t even know the first thing about this guy!

But oh did he really not care. He felt warm all over and the drag of Dean across his crotch was eliciting sparks of pleasure. This kind of teasing plus alcohol and the fact that he had no control with his hands made this into one of Castiel’s favorite kinks come to life. Plus the police uniform wasn’t helping. It too tight, bringing all sorts of delicious friction. 

Dean’s hands were tracing slowly down to his hips where he traced exposed skin. He knew he had a boner. A really hard one too. And he a suspicion Dean knew too from the way he was grinning so widely. 

“Never had a lap dance, huh?” he whispered into his ear.

Castiel felt like he couldn’t even form words. He just shook his head. 

Dean looked him over before turning him around and pressing his face gently to the wall. 

“Well then, I’m going to ruin you for all other lap dances.” He said as he grinded into his ass now. 

Castiel could feel the dancer’s bulge pressing into him. He flushed so hard. He felt sort of proud that he had managed to turn on a man who’s job it was to do this all the time.

Castiel could feel the sweat dripping off of him from the heat of Dean’s body rubbing on him. After a few heated songs Dean pulled him through the crowd. 

“Whew! So hot it felt like Satan’s ass crack out there!”

“What did you say about my brother?!” Gabriel materialized from the crowd with the biggest shit eating grin he had. “Havin fun Cassie?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that!”

“Still mad about the arrest thing? Ah well hopefully Dean made up for it. He is the best.” Gabriel winked at Dean. 

Dean popped a hip out in a cocky gesture. “Damn straight. When you gonna pay, man? I got mouths to feed.” 

“Only your own big mouth. I paid Sammy your half because I thought you left. He took off hours ago!”

“Shit… he’s gonna spend it too…” Dean shook his head mournfully. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Hey! I’ve been buying your ass free drinks all night. Be grateful!”

Dean nodded seriously, “Keep them coming!”

As Dean steered Castiel away, he yelled “Wait! Give me the key to these cuffs!”  
Gabriel skipped away merrily. “I lost them! Have fun!”

Castiel groaned. He ordered more shots and then things got kind of hazy. He remembered his head spinning and Dean cupping his cheek while he poured drinks   
into Castiel’s mouth. 

He also remembered the drunken conversation they had. 

“Fake police officer…. Isn’t that a crime?” Cas was mumbling. 

“No dude, Cas. Cassiel, CasTEAel…. Your name is hard.” Dean was saying. 

“First ones… something.” Castiel was thinking hard. 

“You’re something.” Dean looked him over. 

“All I wanna do is… money.” Cas’ chin was resting on his arms. 

Dean said seriously. “Strip. I’d pay.”

“I can’t strip and write…”

“Dude wear thongs while you write on stage!” Dean looked proud of his idea.

Castiel snorted. “You think I’m hot.”

“You think I’m hot.” He shot back with a grin. 

“I’m not supposed to be gay.” Cas mumbled sadly.

Dean put a hand on his shoulder. “I mean I’m not gay.” 

Cas was suddenly panicked. “You’re not?!”

“No I’m bi. I like anyone hot!” he grinned stupidly.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Women are weird. I like …dick.”

“Whoa! Did not need to hear that from my brother.” Gabriel shouted as he walked by. He was toting along a crying man. They walked to the other end of the bar. 

“He’s nice. But rest of fam…” Castiel trailed off. 

Dean decided then that was a good point to pour more shots into his mouth. He giggled like mad when he missed and poured it over his left cheek instead. The sticky alcohol flicked into his hair and ran down his chest. 

“That shirt is so ruined… you should take it off.” Dean licked the tequila off his fingers. 

“Can’t. Remember the cuffs… things.” He tried to hold up his wrists but couldn’t get them around his back.

“Oh yeah… I’ve… a key. My apartment. Could I take your shirt off then?” Dean asked eagerly.

“…yeah.” He stood up so wobbly that Dean had to steady him. 

He remembered a flash of them walking down the sidewalk drunkenly giggling at something. Then nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit… that creep is your brother?” Dean asked eventually. 
> 
> “Yeah. Half-brother.” Castiel was trying to calm himself down. Gabriel would take care of it. It would be fine. 
> 
> “That grabby son of a bitch is my regular.” Dean winced. “No offense…”
> 
> Castiel just shook his head, mystified. “If you have to see him regularly, then I’m the one who’s sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I told you guys I had 100 pages of this stuff. I'm gonna warn it's porn with plot. Idk... i saw someone wanted me to update and I was like fiiiiiine....  
> But I'm gonna warn you, I wrote this last summer and after 100 pages I sorta gave up on it. It's pretty close to where I want to end it but idk.  
> Anyways, enjoy. Be nice.

Cas woke up the next morning with a massive headache. Scratch that, it was more of an apocalyptic headache. His head pounded so hard that it felt like a gong being rung in his head. 

He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on a bed. It definitely wasn’t his. Nor were the hands gripping him to another body, slowly drawing deep breaths.  
He saw Dean’s profile on his chest and it slowly dawned on him that they were both so naked. Even their legs that were tangled together were bare. Did they…?

Cas realized next that he had his hands free again. He lifted his right hand up to make sure. The other hand was trapped under Dean’s chest.  
Oh god he just had sex with one of Gabriel’s strippers… this was so not going to end well.

Dean started to stir just as Cas’ panic settled in like a weight on his chest.

He smiled sleepily at him. “G’morning.”

“Hello Dean…” 

Dean started to stretch but before he could raise his right hand up something dragged Cas’ left hand up too.  
With horror, they saw that the handcuff from last night had been put on their hands. They were handcuffed to each other. 

“Oh my god.” Castiel was laughing. 

“Cas this is so not funny!” Dean said angrily. “I have work in an hour!”

That shut him up pretty quick. “Where’s the key?” 

“Key?” Dean said blankly. “Oh I told you I had a key. No… I just had lock picking tools…”

They searched for it for a while. After emptying the contents of the bed, they gave up. 

“I’m gonna have to call in sick huh?” he said sadly.

“Sorry. I’m sure if you explain to Gabriel he’d probably compensate. It is his fault.” Castiel winced as the sun streamed through the curtains. 

Dean looked uncertain at Cas’ naked body. “Did we…?”

“Have sex? I don’t know. I don’t feel sore.” He deadpanned.

Dean grimaced. “Oh yeah me neither. Man I take you home and didn’t have sex with you even though you were completely nude? I’m a loser.”

Cas snorted at him. “We were drunk. I’m sure it would have been weird.”

“This is pretty weird too. I barely know you.” Dean tugged the cuffs away to scratch his face. 

Cas irritably tugged his hand back. “Look let’s just go to Gabriel to see if he has a key.”

“Okay but I am not missing work because of this!” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I need a shower.”

Castiel flushed bright red. “No. No shower!”

Dean glared at him. “Look I’m gonna be dancing all day with gross sweaty guys yelling at me to take my clothes off. If I wanna freakin shower, I’m gonna!”

Castiel sighed but agreed. He tried to keep his gaze on anything but Dean’s bare ass but it didn’t really work. Especially when he had to lean over to start the damn shower…. God he was going to hell. 

Cas really didn’t want to be in the shower with a complete stranger so he stood on the white tiles with his left hand behind the shower curtain. Dean sometimes pulled on the chain but it really wasn’t that bad. The only problematic thing was Cas really trying not to imagine Dean showering. 

Sure the guy looked like a gorgeous Greek god of sex or something. But that didn’t mean that he was entitled to think about him naked. Every time Dean pulled the cuffs and he accidentally brushed wet skin, his mind went on overdrive. He needed to stop.

Gabriel naked, uhh Luke naked… oh shit that’s the worst. His body calmed down after he cycled through his older brothers. But then it would happen again! Oh god was that his ass? Did he just touch Dean’s ass? Fortunately he had a lot of older brothers to calm him down. 

Castiel figured a guy as sexy as Dean probably got one night stands anywhere he went. He knew he wasn’t special. Still, being chained to an absolute sex god was not all that bad. Just frustrating. 

He felt the chain tightened and loosen in a quick rhythm. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

“Dean…?” 

“I’m sorry! I just need some relief!” Dean didn’t stop. 

“Oh my god please stop!” Castiel was saying loudly. 

“Well maybe if we did it last night, I wouldn’t be so revved up!” Dean retorted. 

“Ugh just-!” he was pulled into the shower before he could finish. 

Dean shoved him against the shower wall and kissed him so hard. Dean’s tongue was swirling against his. Castiel felt the water slide their bodies together and he couldn’t breathe. He finally knocked Dean’s hand out of the way and pumped his dick in a harsh rhythm. 

Dean let out a low moan. “Please don’t stop.”

Castiel felt teeth graze his neck and the man tensed. He was close. Cas went to his knees and brought his mouth over the harden cock. He took in as much of Dean as he could and sucked so hard. 

“Oh god Cas! Don’t stop!! Cas!” Dean was gasping while his hips moved jerkily. 

Dean came with a cry all over Cas’ mouth. He swallowed most of it down with a smirk. 

Dean slumped forward on the wall for a moment. Cas was pulled to his feet and Dean pumped his dick. Oh god he was so hard. Dean leaned his forehead on Castiel’s and it was strangely intimate. 

Cas came so hard he dug his fingers into Dean’s arm. It was perfect. The shower washed down the messy liquid and Dean turned off the shower with a sigh.  
Now how were they going to face Gabriel?! Castiel was going to get whacked, wasn’t he?

Castiel felt so frustrated when they figured out the handcuffs didn’t allow them to wear shirts. For Dean it was not a problem, his work was only a half block away where he wouldn’t need clothes at all. But for Castiel who hadn’t ever had a one night stand, let alone been naked in public; this was simply embarrassing.  
He expected people to stare. The busy crowd on the street barely glanced over them and no one gave them a harsh look. One woman smirked in amusement at their walk of shame but other than that, they were ignored like it was so goddamn common to go shirtless on the street hand cuffed to another man.  
The crisp summer morning brought chills down his spine. And the short cuffs which made Dean’s hand brush Cas’ didn’t really do much to stop his raging thoughts.

They didn’t talk about it. Dean seemed perfectly happy with what happened and Cas felt extremely overwhelmed. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy it, (I mean how could he not?!) he just really didn’t know what to feel. He figured the shower was only a one-time thing brought on by sleeping in bed naked with another man…  
Still it ate him up inside to think he’d probably never see Dean again unless he was among the crowd of men throwing singles at him….

It was made way worse when they rounded the corner to Sweets and he heard a familiar voice.

“Castiel?” 

“Oh fuck me…” he said under his breath. He turned around to see his brother, Raphael looking shocked at him. 

“H-hey brother.” He finally got out. 

Raphael did not look amused at his current predicament. 

“I um…” Cas didn’t know how to explain how he was handcuffed to a man naked last night after drinking copious amounts of alcohol… 

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh yeah. Gabriel pranked us last night at the club. Alcohol, am I right?”

A muscle jumped in Raphael’s head. “Gabriel pranks go too far sometimes. I will talk with him.”

Oh shit… Lectures from the family were never good. He owed Gabriel big for this… plus Gabriel would have to lie his ass off about Cas’ sexuality. And he had a horrible poker face. God this was a disaster.

“Thank you…” he tried to sound grateful. 

Raphael walked brusquely towards the club, not waiting on them. 

With Raphael, he knew the slightest provocation could lead to him losing his shit. Hopefully he’d let him off with a small warning and he’d be so embarrassed he wouldn’t tell Michael. Or Luke. Oh god he was going to be in such deep shit for this…

“Shit… that creep is your brother?” Dean asked eventually. 

“Yeah. Half-brother.” Castiel was trying to calm himself down. Gabriel would take care of it. It would be fine. 

“That grabby son of a bitch is my regular.” Dean winced. “No offense…”

Castiel just shook his head, mystified. “If you have to see him regularly, then I’m the one who’s sorry.” 

Dean held the door open for him. “Yeah well. He’s no peach. Gabe can handle him.”

Cas just shrugged, not wanting to get into it. He knew Raphael made things difficult for them in the past. Somehow he knew Gabriel was not going to get away with it this time… if he could even cover for them.

They waited by the door to Gabriel’s office for a few minutes. Castiel could only imagine the argument going on in there. Raphael was Dean’s regular?! How stupidly dangerous could this get?!

Raphael tore out of the room angrily. He glared at Dean. “Don’t think this gets you out of anything!” 

Dean just smirked. “You know me, no thinking involved!”

Oh god please shut up, Dean, Cas thought anxiously. Couldn’t he see he was in one of his moods?!

Raphael’s angry face pushed up to Cas’, “Don’t ever interfere with my affairs again, got it?”

Castiel nodded quickly. Raphael seemed satisfied and he stormed out of the club. 

They went into Gabriel’s office without words. He was scowling at Raphael slamming the front door. 

When he saw their hands cuffed together, he laughed. “Aw baby bro, you got yourself into some deep shit!” 

“This isn’t funny, Gabriel! You could have warned me Raphael was Dean’s regular!” Cas said angrily. “Do you know what he’s going to say to Michael?! To Luke?!”

Dean shot him a confused look. He obviously didn’t know much about his family. And he shouldn’t want to…  
He felt fear go through him like he’d never felt before and he felt a little hysterical. This was so bad! Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Whoa! Just calm down! Raphael isn’t going to tell anyone anything. He can’t risk his reputation admitting he comes in here. I got some pretty incriminating shit on him too. That’s why he’s so angry, he knows he can’t do shit.” Gabriel sat on his desk with a knowing look. “Our brothers will stay in the dark. Just let me handle this.”

Castiel nodded dumbly. 

Gabriel shook his head with a smile. “How in the fuck did you manage to get them off to only chain yourselves together?! You kinky son of a bitch!”

Castiel tried to ignore the way Dean’s face flushed a pretty shade of red. “In my defense, I feel like I drank a liquor store…” 

Gabriel laughed. “Well what I said last night was true, I did actually lose the keys. Something about Balthazar crying and him being grabby…

“What about work?!” Dean asked in a panic.

Gabriel looked solemn, “You know the rules, no pay unless you get it on the platform. Sorry wish I could help you out…”

Castiel closed his eyes in horror. Not only was he in deep shit with his brothers, he cost Dean a day of work. He felt so bad… But Dean looked strangely determined. 

“Alright I guess that’s fair.” He said finally. 

Gabriel nodded, “Castiel we’re gonna have an unpleasant convo later.”

Cas sighed. Of course they were…

Dean took them into a hallway which must be where the dancer’s dressing rooms were. 

“Okay, I’m not going to tell you that you owe me but… you fucking owe me.” Dean said harshly. 

Castiel nodded silently. Then Dean got a mischievous smile on his face. 

“And I know just how you can make it up…”  
____________________________________________________________________________________

“Dean, I can’t do this. This is too much.” He was saying.

Fifteen minutes later, Castiel was feeling completely stupid. He couldn’t do this. His brother might be out there. Oh god he really couldn’t do this.

Dean winked at him. “Look it’s gonna be real simple. I’m gonna tell you what to do and you just do it. It’s the middle of the day so it’s not like it’s a big deal.”

Dean and Castiel were clad in matching bright gold hot pants and construction boots which Dean somehow had access to from his dressing room. Cas’ shorts were stuck to his crotch in a very uncomfortable way. They waited for Dean’s turn and when the stripper before him came back in a military uniform, Cas felt sick. 

“Look, I need you to do this for me. If I’m gonna get harassed by your brother for the next year, I need you to make it worthwhile.” Dean was saying. “Just pretend we’re in the club last night, do what you did then and it’ll be good. I’m doing all the work so.”

Finally Cas nodded. He really wasn’t in a position to say no. He was literally chained to a working stripper, he absolutely had to.

Dean swayed out to the stage, dragging the chain over his shoulder confidently. His hips swung sensually in those oh so tight short shorts. The crowd of regulars started catcalling at the sight of them. 

Ohshitohshitohshit! That was definitely a much bigger crowd than Dean had promised!

Dean turned around and pressed Cas into a pole as the first notes of the Latin sounding sound played. The crowd went wild when Dean’s grinded on him, thighs on each side of his body. He felt like he couldn’t breathe when Dean dropped it low to the floor. He popped back up quickly and pressed their hips together in a sexy dance. Cas couldn’t help but draw him in closer by the hips. His body was automatically responding to the relentless grinding. And to his chagrin he was very obviously turned on. 

Then Dean turned around to the audience, arms held out wide. The crowd was whooping and hollering so loud. Then they started to throw money on the stage. Dean pulled on the chain and Cas fell forward towards the edge of the stage. Then he lowered Cas to the ground smoothly. He started dancing on top of him sensually while dragging the money into his tight pants. 

He wanted to squawk when he felt a hand slip into his shorts but he realized people were just putting money in there. Dean had the same thing happen to him. Cas couldn’t breathe Dean was so beautiful and so in his element. He felt strangely lucky that this sex god was even so close to him. He could care less about the damn money being rained down on them at the moment. 

Finally the song stopped and Dean grinned as he stuffed some more money into Castiel’s pants. He blew a kiss towards the crowd and led Cas out the same way they came in, chain first. 

 

“Oh shit was that awesome! We had them eating out of the palm of our hands!” Dean crowed from behind stage. 

Dean started to grab the money out of Cas’ pants but he smacked his hand away. He might have a heart attack if the man started touching him again. He laid the money on the table himself. 

Dean counted the bills he found in his shorts and some from his boots. Cas was shocked to realize they had just made $600! 

Dean handed over half. “Here, I know you definitely were not up for this. And I didn’t really expect this much so… thanks for being a good sport I guess…”

Cas still couldn’t find his voice. He just took the money and tried not to remember those hands on him on that stage. Or those hips. Oh god…

Gabriel showed up and clapped Dean on the back. “This is why I keep you around man! You knocked them so dead. I don’t think anyone has any money left, there’s a line to the atm right now!”

Dean grinned. “You said I’d only get paid on the stage and I needed the money.”

Gabriel nodded. “Hell fucking yeah it worked! You’re gonna do it again tonight! Just… not with my baby brother.”

Castiel just blushed really hard. Gabriel probably had gotten blackmail of the century today…

Dean just elbowed him happily. “Lighten up! I texted my brother. He’s skipping his last class so he can come let us out of these.” 

“Your brother’s in school?” Cas asked. He didn’t know why that surprised him.

Dean shrugged as he rolled the money into his boot. “Yeah, why you think I’m doing this in the first place?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Alright as long as you two don’t cause any more riots, I’m gonna go. Cassie, you find me after you get unattached. I’ll buy you lunch.”

Dean’s confession kind of made him feel touched. He was a good person, he could tell. Any other guy would have been fuming mad to be handcuffed to someone who was going to cost him money. And if it was going to help out a family member, how had he been so calm?  
It was the kind of thing Gabriel would do for Castiel. He did do it after his nightclub business started booming. He supported him when Michael told him he couldn’t go to school to major in English. 

Sam showed up ten minutes later with a bag of greasy food for Dean and a lock picking kit. He picked the lock almost instantly. It really wasn’t so hard. Why hadn’t they thought to do this in the first place?!

Dean didn’t really say much after it all. But Cas knew this was when they were going to pull the plug. Dean was an amazing stripper who worked for basically two of his brothers. One of which was an angry dangerous bastard. And Cas had only been a one night stand. 

Dean shyly smiled at him and started to say something. 

“Could I have your number?” Castiel blurted out. Oh shit… he was so goddamn stupid. Why did he say that?! 

Dean’s face immediately lit up, however. “I was just going to ask you the same thing.”

Cas felt so relieved. They exchanged numbers in their cell phones and then Dean waved at him as he walked out of the side door. 

Oh shit was he in deep…

Gabriel found him in his office minutes later. He smiled at him sadly. 

“Did you get his number, Cassie?” 

Castiel just started going on and on and not able to stop. “I don’t know what I was thinking… I know you have a strict no dating the talent policy in here and I’m sorry it conflicted with your show… It won’t ever happen again!”

Gabriel looked like he was thinking something over. “On one hand… yeesh! Raphael had a problem with it. Usually I’d tell you to head for the high hills. You know how he is. Scary with a side of douche.”

Castiel nodded seriously. This was not news. Raphael had him in position to completely screw him over. And even more dangerous was the fact that they now had something on Raphael and he knew it. The smart thing would be to walk away and never think about it again. 

“On the other hand, I haven’t seen you this happy in years actually…” Gabriel looked at him seriously. “I don’t want you to get mixed in with our dear brothers but… honestly? Screw the asshats. Anything that makes them unhappy is okay with me.”

Castiel stared at him in shock. He kind of agreed with him but… to actually go behind Raphael’s back would be absolutely bad. He hadn’t forgotten what they did to Anna…

Gabriel shrugged. “It’s up to you but you know I’d cover for you. I’ve been doing that for years and I hate seeing you hold yourself back because of our psycho family…”

Castiel didn’t know what to say. Gabriel had always been the only supportive brother in the family. And now for him to practically give his blessing to date his  
talent was so unlike the prankster brother he usually was. He felt like there was a story in there somewhere.

Cas squinted his eyes at his brother suspiciously. “Why are you being all nice to me?”

Gabriel snorted. “Because you’re my favorite brother! Wow do you really gotta question it?”

“You paid guys with guns to kidnap me last night!” 

“Aw don’t be such a baby. It looks like I got you laid so be grateful!” Gabriel smirked. 

Castiel just shook his head. “Not exactly… we were too drunk.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up. You two have been eye fucking all day so I don’t wanna hear it. I’m gonna buy you a burger and tell you congrats on the sex like a good brother should do!”

Castiel laughed as he followed him to the car. He really did feel happier than he’d been in a long time.


End file.
